


Mistletoe Madness

by IHaveNotTurnedGOOD (ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood)



Category: Green Wing
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fanfiction, Mistletoe, Multi, This Is STUPID, chistmas fanfic, i really love michelle gomez as sue white, sue white would go overboard with her mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood/pseuds/IHaveNotTurnedGOOD
Summary: The Five Times Sue White kisses someone under her mistletoe & the one time someone kisses her.





	Mistletoe Madness

I don’t own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

Mistletoe Mayhem

 

Most people attach a small amount of mistletoe to the ceiling for Christmas.

Sue White nails a whole freakin’ branch up there.

Visible to all.

Something which she immediately starts to take advantage of.

 

The first time it’s just the first poor unfortunate soul who for some unknown reason thought that it was a bright idea to go to Sue for advice.

Said person was not expecting a short Scottish lady to crawl over the desk and make out with them.

Even though it was a pretty decent experience.

The mad woman is beautiful after all.

Even if she did tell them to take a leaflet that would help them to deal with difficult people and fuck off afterwards.

 

The second person to walk is someone with a delivery of something in a box for Sue.

Something that may or may not be moving in there.

The second the individual had made a remark about the branch of mistletoe was when she had attacked them with her lips.

For the second time, the person was left pretty much awestruck by the gesture from such a woman.

This one may or may not have asked her out for dinner.

This one may or may not have left her office with all their limbs attached either.

 

The third person who dared to enter the office of Sue White is Dr. Caroline Todd.

Dr. Trodd as Sue would prefer to call her.

When the odd woman opens her mouth Sue does what she always does.

Switch off from the world.

No she does not have time to hear about all of Caroline’s issues with her love life and so and so.

One day. Sue thinks to herself.

One day she will kill that woman.

It’s only to shut her up that Sue crawls across the desk and kisses Caroline under the mistletoe.

Who immediately starts spluttering and talking in hurried tones at Sue’s gesture.

“Not the first time we’ve done that.” Sue reminds her with a wicked glint in her eyes.

“Oh you...” Caroline is lost for words as she tries to attempt a ‘threatening’ look in Sue White’s direction before hurrying out of her office.

“Probably won’t be the last either.” Sue mutters under her breath, propping her feet up on the desk in a way more sensual manner than intended.

Narrowly ducking the ball of paper Caroline thrusts through the open door.

 

The fourth person who dares to enter Sue’s office despite the rumours about the larger than life mistletoe branch is Dr. Martin Dear.

To be fair, Sue is pretty much convinced her came in because of the rumours.

That midget elf will do literally anything, she muses to herself as he appears at her door.

Which is why she gets it over with quickly.

Launching herself over the desk she soon plants one on him.

This time she gets a marriage proposal.

She may or may not have thrown a knife at Martin as he had scurried fearfully from her office.

 

The fifth person to enter her domain is the one she’d been hoping for.

Mac.

Who had literally showed up only an hour after Martin.

He’d sat himself down across from her and began to discus how bad it was of her to throw a knife at Martin.

“Shouldn’t have asked me to marry him then.” 

“I don’t care what he did it’s no excuse for throwing knives Sue.”

“You’ve actually stabbed Dr. Secretan.”

“No I... Actually, yeah I did do that but that was for different...” Sue had cut him off there and then by positively yeeting herself over her desk to kiss Mac.

Something she has only ever done once before.

“So.” Sue pushes her hair back when she’s finally finished.

“Realising what you’ve been missing out on hey?” She smirks down at a bewildered Mac.

“Yeah. You know. I’ll get back to you on that one.” Mac winces getting to his feet and racing out of her office like she’d tried to throw the knife at him.

One day. Sue muses to herself as she eyes the open door.

One day they will fuck. 

 

Throughout the day, the mistletoe remained.

Well apart from the couple of incidents when she’d shot it down with her gun upon seeing people like Alan Statham & Boyce passing by.

Other than that it had remained.

“Hey.” An annoyingly familiar voice calls her name.

“What do you want?” She looks up eying Guy Secretan leaning against the door.

“Few things. The rotas need changing again.”

“Get stabbed my Mac again did you?” 

“Nah it was Caroline.”

Sue chuckles, continuing to eye the paperwork in front of her.

“I’ll see what I can do...” She lifts her head up but is immediately met by the lips of Guy Secretan.

“Come on. You’ve been waiting for me.”

“Dream on, Minty Paws.” 

Guy shakes his head at her for a moment, before leaning in for another kiss, which she deflects.

“If you don’t want kisses then you should probably take the mistletoe down.” He points out.

Sue just smirks at him before nodding towards the door.

“Did you lock the door?”

“Yes I’ve locked the door.”

“Good.” Sue retorts to a wide eyed look from Guy as the madwoman slides across her desk to him, dropping herself into his lap.

Guy grins excitedly, immediately reaching down for another kiss.

“No donkey boy.” Sue wraps one of her arms around his neck as she smirks wickedly down at him.

“Don’t you ever forget.” She flicks a switch on her desk and all the lights go out.

Bathing the room in complete darkness.

“I’m always in control.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas to one and all. Here’s an odd Green Wing fanfic because I’m pissed we never got a Christmas episode. God I bloody miss Green Wing & Sue White’s shenanigans.


End file.
